herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dudley Puppy
Dudley Puppy is the main protagonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Although he is still just a pup, Dudley's got the heart of a pack of full-grown dogs. He has no fear and has no pants. Reared on his mother's strict morals, he was born to stop all badness and meanness in its tracks! Now if only he could figure out how to follow that last rule. He si voiced by Jerry Trainor, who also plays Spencer Shay. Though chasing bones may excite him more than chasing bad guys, Dudley gives all he's got to keeping the streets of Petopolis crime-free. But that doesn't mean things always go smoothly. Dudley's a loose cannon and has a way of messing things up before he fixes them. That's why the Chief paired him up with his "purr-fect" partner, dogs like Snoopy from the Charlie Brown franchise having black ears and nose while the rest of his fur is white), but with blue eyes. He wears only a tight, black T-shirt and he almost never wears any pants as he is shown to hate them. In a few episodes, Dudley has worn a pair for a certain reason, usually for a disguise. He has a physically fit chest and pair of arms (most-likely due to his Alaskan malamute DNA), with skinny legs (most-likely due to his greyhound DNA), giving him a top-heavy frame, and has a short, pointy tail on top of a bubbly butt. He is about 5 feet tall (excluding ears) as shown by the mugshot of his doppelganger Dr. Rabies. Appearance Even though he has said to be a mix of every breed of dog known to man (or animal), Dudley has the appearance of a beagle (resembling dogs like Snoopy from the Charlie Brown franchise having black ears and nose while the rest of his fur is white), but with blue eyes. He wears only a tight, black T-shirt and he almost never wears any pants as he is shown to hate them. In a few episodes, Dudley has worn a pair for a certain reason, usually for a disguise. He has a physically fit chest and pair of arms (most-likely due to his Alaskan malamute DNA), with skinny legs (most-likely due to his greyhound DNA), giving him a top-heavy frame, and has a short, pointy tail on top of a bubbly butt. He is about 5 feet tall (excluding ears) as shown by the mugshot of his doppelganger Dr. Rabies. Personality Although intelligent, friendly, and clever, Dudley is an incredibly air-headed and jumpy dog. As a T.U.F.F. agent, and a dog who loves the feeling of being good, he loves to catch bad guys like Bird Brain and The Chameleon. With his superior DNA, Dudley has tons of canine abilities that make him the ultimate mix of dog breeds and an awesome crime-fighting force. He has the best skills from every doggie gene pool (as well as being part billy goat somehow). With the stupendous speed of a greyhound, the superior sense of smell of a bloodhound, the astounding strength of an Alaskan malamute, and the powerful punch of a boxer, he cannot be stopped; however, Dudley is still a sloppy, excitable pup. Dudley clearly isn't a thoroughly trained dog, and still retains many regular dog-traits like chewing his butt and chasing tennis balls. In addition, he is prone to believing that he is dependent on others (usually, his mother or Kitty). Although he seems to like juice boxes, Dudley also seems to like grapes and anything grape flavored. If he isn't drinking a juice box, he is often seen drinking grape soda and also loves grape flavored snow cones, as seen in the episode Lie Like a Dog. In Mutts and Bolts, Dudley gained "super intelligence" from a lightning strike. This may mean that he will be smarter in the future, but it is most likely that this was only used for a gag. Trvia *Originally Dudley was going to be voiced by Eric Bauza, but Butch Hartman though that it didn't fit him. *Dudley was originally supposed to wear a dog collar. * He looks similar to Brian Griffin from Family Guy, and Snoopy from Peanuts. Navigation Category:Outright Category:Special Agents Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Secret Agents Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Liars Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Strategists Category:Lawful Good Category:Insecure Category:Archenemy Category:The Messiah Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protectors Category:Famous Category:Big Good Category:Rescuers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Obsessed Category:Mischievous Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Tricksters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Cowards Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Merciful